1954–55 Boston Bruins season
The 1954–55 Boston Bruins season was the Bruins' 31st season in the NHL. The Bruins finished 4th in the league and lost to the Montreal Canadiens four games to one in the 1957 Semi-finals. Off-season retired during the 1954-55 season.]] After managing the Bruins since their first season in 1924-25, Art Ross announced his retirement and was replaced by Lynn Patrick who began the season as both coach and GM. GM Lynn Patrick made two significant acquisitions during the summer. He brought Fern Flaman back to the Bruins and traded for goalie John Henderson. Woody Dumart started the season playing for the Bruins farm team, the Providence Reds, and then retired having played nearly 20 years for the club. A superb two-way player, he played until he was 38 years old and had modified his game in the 1950's from a playmaker to a checking forward. He was largely responsible for Boston's playoff upset in the 1953 Semi-finals over the Detroit Red Wings when he held Gordie Howe, who'd scored 49 goals in the regular season, to 2 goals in the series. In addition, Bruins spark plug forward Johnny Peirson also retired in the off-season. Regular Season Having suffered injuries to both his knees over the years which caused him to miss a significant part of the 1947-48 season, Milt Schmidt played only 20 games. After the November 28, 1954 game in which the Bruins beat the Detroit Red Wings 6-3, he told coach/GM Lynn Patrick that he was retiring. Schmidt was named co-coach for the season and would take over the job full-time the next season. The Bruins had a miserable start to the season, going 2-8-4 in their first 14 games. Lynn Patrick called up off-season acquisition John Henderson to replace Jim Henry in the net. This stabilized the situation somewhat and Henderson would have a 15-14-15 record, playing most of the remaining games and lead the Bruins into the playoffs. He'd only play one more game in his NHL career after 1954-55. Patrick also re-acquired Leo Boivin from the Toronto Maple Leafs. Combined with the off-season trade for Fern Flaman, the Bruins defense was set for the rest of the 1950's. Flaman would play 7 more years for the Bruins (having played 4 seasons for them previously), captain the team for six seasons and be voted to the Second All-Star Team in 1954-55 (and twice more). Boivin would play a dozen seasons for the Bruins and captain them for three. Bob Armstrong came into his prime, having played two years for the Bruins and would play seven more. These three defensemen would form the core of the Bruins defense for the next 7 years, with Doug Mohns sometimes dropping back and adding offense. on the far left with Bert Olmstead while Jean Béliveau restrains #8 Fleming Mackell. Richard is behind Beliveau with linesman Cliff Thompson.]] On March 13, 1955, the Bruins became involved in the most controversial event of the season. In their third last game, playing at home against the Montreal Canadiens, the Bruins' Hal Laycoe high-sticked Maurice Richard in the head during a Montreal power play, cutting him. When the play ended, Richard skated up to Laycoe, who had dropped his stick and gloves in anticipation of a fight, and struck him in the face and shoulders with his stick. The linesmen attempted to restrain Richard, who repeatedly broke away from them to continue his attack on Laycoe, eventually breaking a stick over his opponent's body before linesman Cliff Thompson corralled him. Richard broke loose again and punched Thompson twice in the face, knocking him unconscious. Richard then left the ice. Richard was given a match penalty and an automatic $100 fine, and Laycoe a five-minute major penalty plus a ten-minute misconduct for the high stick. Boston police attempted to arrest Richard in the dressing room after the game ended, but were turned back by Canadiens players who barred the door, preventing any arrest. Bruins management finally persuaded the officers to leave with a promise that the NHL would handle the issue. The Laycoe incident was Richard's second altercation with an official that season, after having slapped a linesman in the face in Toronto in December, for which he was fined $250. NHL president Clarence Campbell suspended Richard for the remaining three games of the regular season and the 1955 playoffs. This sparked outrage amongst the Canadiens' fans which spilled over during Montreal's next home game versus the Detroit Red Wings, which Campbell attended. Campbell was attacked, a tear gas bomb went off, halting the game which was forfeited to Detroit. Fans took to the streets, starting the "Richard Riot", causing massive amounts of damage and nearly 100 arrests. Richard lost the scoring title to teammate Bernie Geoffrion who was booed when he recorded a point to pass Richard during Montreal's last game of the regular season. Final Standings Game Log Player Stats Regular Season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Playoffs ;Scoring Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals-against; GAA = Goals-against average; SO = Shutouts; Awards and Records *Fern Flaman, Defence, NHL Second Team All-Star Transactions *Trade Dave Creighton to the Toronto Maple Leafs for Fern Flaman on July 20, 1954. *Sell George Sullivan to the Chicago Blackhawks on September 10, 1954. *Trade Ray Gariepy to Toronto for John Henderson on September 23, 1954. *Trade Frank Martin to Chicago for Murray Costello on October 4, 1954. *Trade Joe Klukay to Toronto for Leo Boivin on November 9, 1954. Trivia *Bruins who recorded a Hat trick this season include: **Leo Labine during the 6-3 win over the Detroit Red Wings on November 28, 1954. Labine also had 6 points. Gallery 17Nov1954-Schmidt_scores.jpg|Milt Schmidt scores the second last goal of his career on Gump Worsley, November 17, 1954. 24Nov1954-Mohns_on_Bower_Evans_Costello.jpg|Doug Mohns is stopped by Johnny Bower while Jack Evans holds off Murray Costello, November 24, 1954. 2Mar1955-Fontinato_Godfrey.jpg|Bruins Warren Godfrey and Rangers Lou Fontinato battle for the puck while Hal Laycoe looks on, March 2, 1955. 29Mar1955-McKenney_Johnson_Olmstead_Plante.jpg|Bruins Don McKenney and Canadiens Jacques Plante, Tom Johnson and Bert Olmstead during Game 4 of the 1955 Semi-finals, March 29, 1955. 54-55NHLAS.jpg|Fern Flaman on the 1954-55 Second All-Star Team. See Also *1954–55 NHL season References Category:Boston Bruins seasons Boston Bruins season, 1954-55 Boston Bruins season, 1954-55